Elope
by Taisaya-Ryu
Summary: [Milk Crown] Oneshot of how Nagi asked Yamato to elope when they were younger. Yaoi, NagiXYamato or IZANAGI pairling


**Taisaya: Random oneshot I came up with from reading Milk Crown. I bet I'm the only one on this site who reads it! My first Yaoi story, the pairlings are Nagi and Yamato, or IZANAGI.**

**-Remember one thing, NAGI IS AN IDIOT! He said that he was the stupidest one in Class Z. HAR.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

* * *

_Knock knock… _

"Hello?"

"Hello! We're your new neighbors, the Takeru's!" greeted Mrs. Takeru, her dark red hair was bouncing off her shoulders. Her husband and 5-year old son next to her, both looking rather annoyed. The multihued red haired boy's with red eyes name was Nagi. He didn't like to be dragged around like this, for the tenth time today, his mother had pulled him around the town to different houses in the area. His father felt the same way.

Mrs. Aizawa blinked, "You're the new Neighbors…?" Mrs. Takeru nodded, "It's nice to meet you, would you like to come in for some tea?" she asked, The two males were hoping that the mother would say that they didn't have time, but she said sure. She looked at Nagi and gave a light smile "Our son is around you're son's age, I'll call him down… Yamato! Come down!"

"Yes Oka-san!" a meek voice replied, the female-ish boy came down the stairs. He had shiny blue hair and blue eyes to match. "What is it Oka-san—oh… Hello" he smiled, Nagi felt a slight blush on his face.

_What a cute girl…_ he thought, he hadn't been playing attention to Mrs. Aizawa when she said son.

"Hello!" he said with a sweet smile, making Nagi blush more, "My name is Yamato, what's yours?"

_Yamato? What a strange name for a girl… oh well, _"I-I'm Nagi"

He smiled again, Nagi looked away, "Do you want to go upstairs? My parents won't let me go outside, so it's the only place where we can hang out"

"Why don't your parents let you outside?" Nagi asked

"I'm a bit weaker then other people, and my parents don't want me to get hurt." He shuffled his feet, "I rarely go outside, only to go to school or to visit on of my parent's friends…"

"That's not fair, you're parents should let you go outside! Maybe you'd be stronger then!"

Yamato was a bit shocked at Nagi's words, but he smiled anyway, "Thank you Nagi…"

The next few weeks Nagi visited Yamato everyday after school, even if they lived next to each other, they went to different schools and never saw each other in the day. Mrs. Aizawa was so happy that Yamato made a friend that she didn't even mind, many of the boys didn't like Yamato because of his personally and his fault. Girls didn't get along with him because he was strange for being so feminine. Nagi didn't seem to care either way, he thought that Yamato was a girl the whole time. Yamato didn't notice at all, he was happy that he finally made a friend that didn't judge him by his looks…

After a few months, Nagi began to feel strange when he was with Yamato. He left that he was in love with him. He knew he was a bit young, but he didn't care, he thought that Yamato was the sweetest person in the world. He remembered when Yamato said he wanted to go outside, he wished he could help him. Then a thought came through his 5-year-old mind. They could elope.

Nagi was on the way to Yamato's house when he thought of the idea. He thought of the perfect place to take Yamato, the park, he would love it. It wasn't far from his house, may be a ten minute walk, Nagi thought that Yamato could at least make it that long, if he couldn't, they could rest. When he knocked on the door, he acted like he did on any other day. Mrs. Aizawa greeted him the same way she did everyday, a simple hello and directions to where Yamato was. Yamato was normally in the back, looking out the sliding glass window, Nagi knew. And he was right; he gave a bow and headed over to Yamato.

"Hello Nagi-kun"

"Hi Yamato… can I ask you something important?" Nagi asked, trying to buy himself time to think how to ask him the question.

"Sure!" Yamato replied with the same smile that made Nagi love him so dearly

Nagi was silent for a second, then he smiled, "Let's elope together!"

Yamato stared at him, Nagi waited for his answer, "What's elope mean?"

He fell over anime style, then sighed, "it's the act of two lovers running away together!" he stated

Yamato blushed, _L-lovers? Nagi-kun doesn't think… oh no… He thinks I'm a girl! Nagi you baka! … but this can be my only chance to get away… and I can't say I don't love Nagi… _"Sure! I'd love too!"

Nagi smiled and looked the other way to see if Yamato's mother was coming. When she wasn't, he grabbed Yamato's hand and pulled him out the sliding glass door towards the park. They rested once for about five minutes, Yamato didn't say anything, but Nagi knew Yamato was getting tried.

The Park had a large field good for running around and a playground. Yamato smiled widely when he saw the open grass. They played for the whole day, until it got dark and Yamato became very tired.

"What do we do now Nagi-kun?" he asked followed by a yawn

"…Uh…"

"You didn't think this through… didn't you?"

Nagi sweatdropped, "Not really!" he looked at the play ground and noticed a tube they could sleep in the night, "What about there?"

Yamato yawned again, "I don't care… I just need some sleep…" Nagi smiled and carefully pulled him to the tube and sat down. A cold wind blew through the tunnel and Yamato cringed onto Nagi's arm, he blushed. After a few minutes, Yamato spoke again, "Thank you Nagi, it's been a great day… but… I think we should go back tomorrow, our parent's are probably worried."

Nagi sighed, "Okay..."

Yamato smiled at his understanding and kissed him on the cheek, "Nagi, I have to tell you, I'm a boy"

"…" Nagi turned to stone

"Nagi?"

He turned back to normal, "Know what? I don't think I care!"

* * *

**Taisaya: Eh, I'm done, I don't expect many reviews, but go ahead, maybe someone will get interested in Milk Crown! -shiny eyes- R&R!**


End file.
